Survivor: Mount Olympus
|previousseason = Survivor: Romania |nextseason = Survivor: Mohenjo Daro |returnees = BrianLanigan957 (40) |dvd = |numberofepisodes = 17|numberofdays = 39|bluray = mountolympusbluray.png}}Survivor: Mount Olympus - Clash of the Fallen is the thirty-fifth season of the 703 ORG Network. Twists *'Returning Players: '''A group of 24 contestants seeking redemption will be selected to compete again. *'One World: The players would be able to discuss the game freely, regardless of tribal affiliation. *Final Two: 'Just like in ''Survivor: Tibet, the players were told from the start of the game that only two of them would make it to the Final Tribal Council. *'No Idol Guessing: '''Players would only be eligible to receive an idol by completing the Minotaur's Maze. *'Maze of the Minotaur: 'The tribe that wins reward each challenge would select one member to enter the Maze of the Minotaur. That player would also select one member from each other tribe to enter the maze. *'Dissolution: 'On Day 8, Stefani and Kakalos were dissolved, leaving just two tribes in the game. *'Large Merge:'The tribes merged with 13 people left in the game, tied with ''Survivor: Resurrection and Survivor: Legends for the largest merge in 703 history. Moderators Castaways Episode Guide } | | rowspan="4" | |3-1 |17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 37 |- | | |1-0 |18th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 |- | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" |7-2 |Runner-Up Day 39 |- | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |} Voting History } | | - |- | | align="left" |Nicole | - | - | colspan="3" | - | colspan="2" | - | - | | - | - | | - | | | | | | | - | |colspan="2" | - | |- | | align="left" |Konrad | | | colspan="3" | - | - | | | - | | - | - | - | | | | | | | |colspan="5" |- | | align="left" |Jerry | - | - | | colspan="2" | - | - | | | - | | | - | - | | | | | | |colspan="4" | - | |- | | align="left" |Ben | - | - | - | | | - | | | - | | | - | - | | | | | |colspan="5" | - | |- | | align="left" |Malik | | | colspan="3" | - | colspan="2" | - | - | | - | - | | - | | | | |colspan="6" | - | |- | | align="left" |Ryan | - | - | colspan="3" | - | colspan="2" | - | - | | - | - | - | - | | | |colspan="7" | - | |- | | align="left" |Brian | - | - | - | | | - | | | - | | - | - | - | | |colspan="8" | | - |- | | align="left" |Elizabeth | - | - | - | | | - | | | - | | - | - | - | |colspan="9" | - | |- | | align="left" |Emily | | | colspan="3" | - | colspan="2" | - | - | | - | - | | |colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Karsten | - | - | - | | | - | | | - | | - | |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Liam | - | - | - | | | colspan="2" | - | - | | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Samuel | - | - | colspan="3" | - | - | | | - | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Lexi | - | - | colspan="3" | - | colspan="2" | - | - | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Felipe | | | colspan="3" | - | - | | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Ziggy | - | - | colspan="3" | - | - | |colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Trey | - | - | | colspan="2" | - | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Jack | - | - | - | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Aston | - | - | |colspan="22" |- | | align="left" |Matthew | | |colspan="23" |- | | align="left" |Matt | |colspan="24" |} Trivia * This season previously featured the earliest rock draw in 703 history, with one occurring on Day 7. ** That record was later beaten in , which saw a rock draw at the first tribal council on Day 3. Links Mount Olympus Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Returnee Seasons